Taming The Runaway Boss
by AllyJane
Summary: Darien Shields is the tear away son of an Entrepreneur that just doesn't want to step up! However when a drunken night out results in an accident, Darien finds himself helping out at a downtown dive diner to help make amends. Only to find that there is more to the woman he's helping than just a pretty face! Can this woman whip him into shape?
1. Chapter 1

**Taming of the Runaway Boss**

 **Author's notes** **:**

 **Hey there guys and girls ^_^ It's friday which means upload day! Woo! I'm going to try and put up as many new pieces as I can over the times I can access a computer because I've just had that many ideas and haven't had chance to get them all down effectively onto a Word file. So it's taking aaaaaaaagggeessss! Anyway this is one I thought up over the last part of last year and I thought it was a pretty sweet story so I'm going to try it on you guys. Now the start might seem alittle long winded but give it a minute and see what you think ^_^ Feel free to review and let me know what you think of it!**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! I AM USING THEM AS PART OF THIS STORY, BUT I DO NOT OWN THEM!**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Elysian Enterprises Ltd was one of the top enterprise companies in the world. Rated as one of the top 5 in the world with the number one spot being occupied by Mr Richard Branson, Elysian Enterprises had dealings in multiple sectors of business including property and project management, hospitality and tourism, transport and auto-mechanics, contracting firms, educational and recreational programmes for kids, care and supportive products for the disabled and many, many more.

The chairman and successful entrepreneur of this fine company was Derek Shields, a very accomplished and honourable gentleman with vast intelligence, a firm knowledge of business and was as sharp as a whip. He was still every bit as handsome and distinguished as he was in his glory days. His features maturing gracefully, the fine lines of age were now more prominent around his cobalt blue eyes and around his neck.

After starting as no more than a simple young merchant on a market stall looking to make his way in the world, Derek, now at the age of 65 had started considering the future for himself and for his company. His doctor had warned Derek that if he didn't take an early retirement he would most likely drop dead within the next year.

Derek knew that they were right! What with the open heart surgery at the beginning of the year and frequent problems with his back for which he now used a cane, Derek now knew his time as head of this beloved company had come to an end. However, before announcing his retirement, Derek needed to make a decision. He needed to decide whether to pass his beloved company on to his only son Darien or put it on the market for sale?

Thinking of said son in question, Derek groaned inwardly. As much as he loved his son, Derek was at a loss! There was a point in his life when Darien could do no wrong. He was a straight "A" student, blitzed through college with first class honours in Business Studies with a minor degree in Legal Studies. He had worked his way into his father's company and familiarised himself with the ins and outs of every sector of it!

Unfortunately, now when the company's future hung in the balance, Darien had seemed to revert back to acting as he had as a teenager! A man at 27 years of age should not be getting into the type of trouble Darien often got himself into. Such as staggering home at 5 am in the morning then rushing into work late with a hangover, Police escorting him home as he was too intoxicated to walk. Darien had also been cautioned and charged with two DUI's and indecent behaviour.

The worst thing for Derek was that his sharp, intelligent, good hearted son had been labelled by the press as a notorious playboy. He had basically slept his way through most of the young women currently on Derek's payroll, bar a select few who reported directly to Derek himself. One of which was Mina Charlton, a beautiful, bright young woman with a promising future as a top personal business assistant to the chief executive.

At the age of 24, Mina had worked from her days as a young office apprentice right up to the head office. She had long, golden blonde hair with long straight bangs falling gracefully into her lovely cornflower blue eyes. Mina's smile was bright and beautiful, much like her complexion and sunny disposition. Her physique was soft and slender with an hourglass figure to die for. She adorned only the classiest clothes, never too much on display but with enough on show to appreciate that she was a lovely looking woman. She was a lady in all respects with just the right amount of bite.

Derek loved watching Mina get serious. It assured him that if ever he had a fight on his hands, Mina would be one of the first to be in his corner for defence. Today Mina was looking radiant in a tailored red dress that stopped just above the knee, showing just the right amount of silky looking legs. A black but smartly casual bolero jacket made of softened black wool with long sleeves both with tulips of gold embroidered down the centre. Red stiletto heels adorned her feet and her hair was stylishly coiffed in a casual up do.

As Mina entered Derek's office the same bright smile lightened her lovely face as she greeted him "Mr Shield! How is my number one man this morning?"

Moving from in front of his window behind his desk, Derek wrapped his arms around her chuckling "Ah ha ha Mina my dear my morning always brightens when I see you"

She sighed in a comical fashion "Such charm first thing in the morning! Tell me Derek why can't younger men be more like you?"

Derek stepped back placing both hands on top of his cane "Ah Mina, you know if I were a few year younger and not happily married I'd snap you up in a heartbeat"

"You be careful now! You could break heart...or talk of a raise might ensue" Mina smiled wagging her finger at her boss playfully "Plus I could never do that to Evelyn, she's way too good for you"

"Ha ha! That she is! I wouldn't change her for the world" Derek smiled warmly looking towards a portrait of his beloved wife and son. Mina smirked "I should think not, Evelyn is a dynamite lady...your son on the other hand"

Derek groaned aloud "Ugh! Things were going so nicely Mina! Why? Why would you spoil it?"

"Sorry sir" Mina laughed with a shrug "but honestly if I didn't ask you someone else would have. Would you like to go over your schedule today?"

"That depends" Derek grumbled as he took a seat at his desk "How much of it is damage control?"

Sighing heavily, Mina scrunched her nose up "Sadly most of it sir" Throwing a couple of today's top national newspapers down on her boss's desk, Mina explained "Some images captured by the paparazzi depicit Darien leaving one of the hotels associated with this company"

Looking closer at the image of his son in the paper, Derek took in a picture that showed a carbon copy of himself as a young man leaving a night club. He was tall young man of about 6ft4, dark and handsome like Derek with untamed ebony black hair, eyes of cobalt blue, a strong, well defined facial structure and a sun-kissed tanned complexion that was flawless and a chiselled, well maintained male physique. His upper body, which was toned and sculpted to perfection, was encased in a silk shirt, unbuttoned at the top revealing his muscular chest. Sleek, black jeans adorned his lower half and casual but smart looking black shoes. In the picture Darien's arm was securely wrapped around a young model with a spangly spaghetti strap top and a tight mini skirt staggering around in strappy sandals, hanging all over Darien like a second skin.

Another picture depicted Darien was seen the next morning walking out of a hotel across the city from where Derek's head office was based. Sunglasses covering his face, his clothes thrown on from the night before, the shirt was unbuttoned and a pretty bad case of bedhead, which even though he looked rough as he no doubt felt, still looked incredible as per usual.

Not that Derek thought so of course, being the man's father but even Mina couldn't deny Darien Shields was a very attractive man!

Derek ran a hand over his face as an irritable sigh passed his lips after slamming the papers down on his desk. Mina proceeded to go over his schedule "In terms of damage control you have a press conference in an hour's time to address any media coverage regarding the issue. You also now have to cover any and all of Darien's promotions in his absence i.e. visits to the local health facilities, an appearance at an opening for a new retirement home for elderly veterans etc. I've asked that Darien's assistant Amy to send a copy of his schedule over to your professional email address"

Derek shook his head " Poor girl, how does she cope with this?"

"Barely sir" Mina sighed "she recently got engaged and due to covering for Darien on various occasions she hasn't had time to plan the wedding! Heck she hasn't even had an engagement party yet"

"You're Kidding?" Derek looked to Mina with a shocked expression

"I wish I was" Mina answered as she answered some of the staff query emails via her company iPad.

"Oh that poor dear sweet girl" Derek said with a frown " Mina please arrange for a congratulatory bouquet to be sent to Amy's desk today"

Mina smiled "One flower gift basket coming right up sir"

"At a Girl!" Derek smiled" And have there been any meetings or business related events booked for Saturday evening?"

Mina looked up at him with a thoughtful expression "This coming Saturday?" checking the events calendar Mina answered "You have your usual Saturday morning golf game at 10am and a little quality time with Evelyn in the afternoon...uh?...Oh...Which one?"

"Come again my dear?" Derek asked, confused

"Birthday, Anniversary, Trip Away?" Which one did you miss?" Mina said crossing her arms over her chest in a strict teacher way.

Derek looked away from her, a blush adorning his face as he said "Mina I'm simply lavishing my attention on my beloved wife, why would you suspect I'd forget something so important?"

Thinking about the dates in her head, Mina gasped "Oh My God! You forgot your Anniversary?"

Derek sunk further into his desk chair wearing a guilty expression on his face as Mina whistled "Oooh you're in Trouble!"

"I know" Derek put his hands together "I've had so much on with the company, the doctors and Darien that I forgot about the most important day of the year!"

Mina was already tapping away on her tablet "Lucky for you I know an excellent country spa lodge that Evelyn and yourself will love"

"Mina have I ever told you how much of a saint you are?" Derek chuckled.

Mina smirked "Flattery gets you anything you want sir but it'll take more than that to get your wife talking to you for this one"

"In that case can you send a huge bunch of flowers to my wife with a gift too" Derek asked

Mina giggled "Oh don't worry sir I've got just the thing"

"What's that?" Derek asked curiously

Mina winked "Trust me, you'll thank me later, did you want reservations from Saturday evening?"

"Yes but arrange a staff dinner in the area. Pick that lovely restaurant downtown, the area is shabby looking but that was one dynamite restaurant" Derek said

"Want me to PM Amy about the event?" Mina asked

Derek nodded "Please. As for the press, if you could inform them on my behalf that I send my sincere apologies for another wreckless display of poor decorum and behaviour depicted by my son and legal executive, Darien Shields. I look to address this matter privately in a discreet manner with little or no involvement from the national media"

"It shall be done sir!" Mina smiled as she tapped away on her tablet. She continued to read out the rest of Derek's schedule and turned to exit the room when Derek called to her again "Ah! Mina my dear! One more things before returning to your desk?" He asked sweetly

Mina smirked "Need me to round up sonny boy for you?"

"If you'd be so kind" Derek chuckled

"Do I have to be nice this time?" Mina pouted

Derek laughed " Ha ha! Mina as long as there is no swearing, hitting or hair pulling involved you can be as catty as you want to sweetheart!"

"Aww Derek you're so good to me" Mina gave a sassy wink and left Derek chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Taming of the Runaway Boss**

 **Chapter 2**

Darien was lucky enough to reach home, shower, change and be at work just in time to avoid and potential lectures that were more than likely to come his way after seeing the papers this morning.

Feeling the growing pressure of his father's impending retirement from the company, Darien was in no way ready to take over this company! Whenever he studied up on the company and how much in each individual sector it commands and oversaw, the staff they were responsible for, the partners they worked with and the massive effect that one little mistake could have on so many people, Darien just felt the resolve he had built from his early years as a company intern had all together vanished over time.

It wasn't that Darien felt he wasn't intelligent enough to handle a big company like this but the idea of taking on such a successful company and the responsibility of many other people being placed on his shoulders was too enormous for Darien to bare.

Taking a deep breath and a couple of Advil for his growing hangover, Darien moved to take a look at his schedule when a knock at his door sounded. Standing in the doorway to Darien's office was the beautiful blonde bombshell of a personal assistant that worked for his dad, Mina Charlton. He couldn't help but give a very appreciative assessment of Mina's appearance until his eyes swept back up to her face to see a very pointed expression being sent his way as if asking "Are you done?"

Clearing his throat, Darien tried to his a slight grin of amusement from his face as he said "Good Morning Mina! How are you today?"

"Fine thank you sir" Mina answered "However I would be better if you did now survey me in such an inappropriate manner, it is most unprofessional"

Darien smirked "You've never objected to my observations before Mina"

"Yes well, that was before I discovered how many notches are still being added to your belt" Mina said with a polite and ever so fake smile "Besides I am not here on a personal endeavour, Mr Shields...senior...has asked that you report to his office immediately"

Groaning inwardly, Darien said "Not another lecture! Can't you just tell him I stepped out for coffee or something Mina?"

"Do you pay my salary?" Mina asked

Darien shrugged "Maybe one day?"

Mina smirked "Translation: No! You do not! Your father, on the other hand, pays me a very good salary to do what **He** asks me to do"

"Does that include wiping his ass for him?" Darien asked sarcastically

"Wow!" Mina shook her head "Pretty damn mature for a man three years my senior"

Darien huffed miserably before Mina snapped "Oh for Pete's sake Darien! You're dad not asking for a lot but I'm guessing after this morning's press he's got a few choice words to say to you!" Putting her hands on her hips, Mina carried on "So either you get upstairs and take the hit or next time you want to party with a model make sure that the media hounds aren't stalking you!"

Darien gave a sympathetic look...fake of course...and said with a dramatic sigh "Oh Mina, if only you could be less of a bitch you might actually be pretty damn sexy!"

Mimicking his actions, Mina said "Ah Darien, if you'd actually be capable of being an responsible adult, maybe your dad wouldn't feel he needs to keep you on a leash!"

Darien felt his temper bubbling just under the surface as Mina said "And on that note I'll take my leave. Be a good boy and go talk to your Daddy ok? There's a good boy"

Growling in frustration, Darien stood to prepare himself for his father's onslaught when Mina peeked around the doorway again "Oh yes one more thing? Your assistant Amy has been given the day off with your father's permission. Have a nice day!"

Mina left wearing a smile as she heard a string of curses coming from the young man's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Taming of the Runaway Boss**

Author's Notes:

Hey there guys and girls ^_^ AllyJane here! Sorry it's taking so long to get this one off of the ground and thank you so much for being patient with me. I'm limited at the moment to use of the library computers once a week so I'm picking and choosing stories to work on at the moment looking to get them both finished now they've been published.

Also I just wanted to tell you more about the other profile I have on here under my previous username MaisieFreakage. I have other story work on there if you would be interested in checking it out. Unfortunately I'm having to wait and see if they'll allow me to post it on this profile as as some of the work on that profile is also unfinished and I already published them under a different name but if I can't I've added my old profile as a favourite Author so you can check them out there.

And with that cleared up on with the disclaimer!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Walking into his father's office, Darien found his assistant Amy talking to with him as she held a large and very beautiful bouquet of flowers in her hands "Mr Shields! Sir these are just beautiful! You didn't need to go to so much trouble"

Derek smiled "But of course my dear Amy it is most certainly needed! It is not everyday a lovely young lady like yourself receives a proposal of marriage"

Amy blushed bashfully as Derek exchanged polite conversation with her about her fiancé and her plans for their wedding. Darien had to admit that his father made every aspect of his job look so easy! The way he considered his staff with such compassion and loyalty, much like he did his own family. Making fair decisions and yet keeping all members of his staff happy. Genuinely happy! No imitation smiles to be seen.

Darien noticed the look of surprise and pure joy on Amy's face as Derek told her all about an evening dinner party that had been arranged for this coming Friday and told her to bring her fiancé with his and her family and friends to celebrate the engagement, entirely paid for as an engagement gift from him to her for Amy's loyal service.

"Thank you so very much Mr Shields" Amy smiled tearfully "Greg will be so happy when I tell him"

"It is me who owes you my thanks my dear and my sincerest apologies" Derek said

"Apologies?" Amy blinked in confusion "What ever for?"

Derek chuckled "For putting up with my runaway son!"

"Oh?" Amy laughed as Derek gave an apologetic smile "I'm aware how stressful holding down the fort must be but I'm grateful that you stay with him. Darien may be hard to handle right now but he honestly is a very good and kind hearted man"

"Oh I'm aware of that sir" Amy admitted

Darien gasped "You do?"

Startled, Amy spun around before smiling "If I may be frank you do deal me some trying moments when you turn up late and take off somewhere at the drop of a hat...and when you leave me to deal with the broken hearted ladies you engage with in the evenings"

Derek gave Darien a look only to get a look of guilt in return as Amy said "But I have seen Darien at his best as well! He tries very hard to keep tabs on this company's progress and on visits or opening ceremonies he's very passionate and dedicated to helping the causes it'll benefit".

Derek gave a look of amusement as he asked "Really?"

"If I may say sir" Amy turned back to Derek "I think it's plainly obvious who your son looks to emulate"

Derek feigned relief as he said " well that is a relief because I was starting to think he'd take after his mother"

Amy laughed as Darien coughed "Uh hm? Anniversary!"

Receiving a scowl from his father Darien smirked "Or maybe you got lucky and I'm a little of both"

After Amy had left the room, Derek turned to his son and lifted a newspaper with Darien's picture highlighting the front page "What is all this about Darien? Why do you seem to be hell bent on damaging the reputation of this company?"

Darien looked upon his father's face to find it marred with disappointment. He didn't make eye contact with his father as Derek listed all of his infamous deeds over the past few months, including a few police charges. Derek ended his list by adding "That and poor Amy hasn't had a chance to even enjoy her new found engagement"

Darien rolled his eyes "Ah damn it! I knew I'd forgotten something!"

Nodding, Derek looked at him, an eyebrow raising "Procrastination comes at a cost son and in this case it's costing others around you their assured trust in you as a leader! It makes me glad Amy told me how she sees you"

"Me too" Darien chuckled "Considering how I've been"

Looking at his father apologetically "I don't mean to disappoint you" Darien said genuinely.

"And I'm not out to lecture you or put you over my knee but suffice to say Darien I'm not getting any younger" Derek shrugged "All said and done the doctors are telling me to 'stop or drop dead'"

This wasn't news to Darien. He knew his father's health was on the line, he just didn't want to let this company or his father down. Derek continued on speaking "You're a grown man now son but I cannot afford to wait around for you to decide whether or not you are ready for this! Decisions need to be made and actions implemented now!"

Darien nodded confirming that he understood as Derek sighed "So it's time to be honest! By the end of the year I plan to announce my retirement from Elysian Enterprises Ltd. I have great faith that you would make a wonderful Cheif Executive in my stead...that and I really don't want to sell it, especially should any of my competitors wish to buy out the company!"

Chuckling Darien smirked "You'd be right in not selling it Dad this company isn't just work it's been your livelihood for years!"

"I'm glad to see that you understand my feelings my son" Derek smiled "And so before my open heart surgery earlier this year I have left some of my inheritance to you. However...there is a clause in my will for you to complete"

Darien looked at him wide eyed "Dad come on let's not talk about this! You're freaking me out!"

"You must understand Darien!" Derek stressed "I'm doing this for your benefit and...given the last year mine too" His father rolled his eyes "Men of your age have already quelled the need for frivolous escapes and living their lives, meeting their life partners, having children and settling down"

Rolling his eyes, Darien groaned "Ah come on Dad! This again? Like I told you I can still run a company without being married to anyone!"

"What? You think I'd risk the future of my company to get you hitched? Do I look stupid? Derek asked

Darien scoffed "I could tell you what you look like Pap but it might not help your case here"

Derek lifted his cane "Boy I may not be able to put you over my knee anymore but I can swing a cane pretty damn hard!"

"Okay Okay! So why the pressure to marry me off?" Darien asked

"Well One! To get your sorry ass out of them nightclubs and putting your energy towards something more productive!" Derek stood and leaned on his cane before he sighed "And Two! Your mother and I want to see some Grandbabies some time Mr Only Child!"

"Ugh! Spare me Please!" Darien groaned running his hands over his face as his father warned "you better not have any illegitimate kids I don't know about!"

"What? Dad!" Darien cringed

They both turned towards the sound of a cough only to find Mina stifling a laugh as she cleared her throat "I...um...I'm sorry to interrupt sir but you're scheduled for a property development meeting across town in about an hour"

"Thank you Mina" Derek smiled and then did a double take as he looked to Darien and then back at Mina "Ah Mina my dear, would you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

Mina turned to face Derek, her lovely smile solely for his benefit only as she spoke sweetly " Ask away sir"

Darien looked between his Dad and Mina and then it clicked "Uh! Dad I don' think we should discuss this with Miss Charlton"

"Nonsense! She won't mind" Derek chuckled "Mina my dear what is your marital status at the moment?"

' _Oh My God! Dad is actually trying to set me up with his secretary"_ Darien thought as he cringed

Mina's face took on a shocked expression and then a slight blush adorned her face as she answered "Uh...It's...It's a little complicated"

"Oh?" Derek asked innocently, Darien smirking as he asked "how so?"

"Well um" Mina cleared her throat "there is someone I'm in a relationship with but he's in the armed forces and I only get to see him when he returns home"

"Oh I see...well I was wondering if by any chance you may have any lady friends you could suggest for me?" Derek asked

Mina gasped "Why? Did things get that bad with Evelyn? You're both okay right?"

"Huh?" Derek asked before grasping her meaning "Ha ha! Oh no! Mina I meant for Darien"

Mina looked between her boss and his son with the same bemused expression on her face "You are trying to find a date...for Darien?"

Derek nodded to which Mina laughed "Have you spoken to any of the women working here Derek? Your son has no trouble getting a date, it's remembering their names the next day that's the problem"

"And you would know that how?" Darien shot back

Mina crossed her arms over her chest as she took a casual step forward "So what was the name of the young lady you slept with last night?"

Stuttering in response, Darien faltered "Uh?...I...uh..."

"For the record her name was Barbara, she's 5'6, red head, pale and slender and a supermodel" Mina gave a smug grin "How do I know? Because she is now telling the press that you're lovers and wants to have your babies!"

Derek chimed in excitedly "Darien! Call that girl back!"

"Are you serious? No!" Darien cried "That girl is a psychopath! Not to mention completely vapid! No intelligence whatsoever!"

"Derek meet Playboy Shields" Mina said sarcastically "Now my point has been made I'm going back to work! Bye guys"

As she left, Derek turned towards Darien and said "All joking aside Darien I'm enforcing the clause in my will for you right now! You find a wife before I retire at Christmas or this place gets put on the market and you get nothing!"

* * *

As he left the office Darien caught sight of Mina at her desk looking at a video on her tablet. She wore a bittersweet smile on her face as the lovely melody of a flute reached his ears.

Walking towards the source of the sound, Darien came to stand a little behind Mina's chair. There on the screen was a young teenaged girl on a stage. She had silver blonde hair in soft beautiful curls that framed her face, the rest swept up into two pigtails flowing down her back in soft waves, eyes closed as she held a silver flute in her hands against her lips. Slender, petite, and skin like alabaster. She looked like an ethereal goddess playing a song to draw in a man's heart. Without thinking Darien asked "Who's that girl?"

Mina whirled around, her tablet falling into her lap as she turned with a start to find Darien behind her "What the hell are you doing?"

Darien shrugged "I heard music and got curious! So? Who is she? The girl in the video?"

Mina huffed as she straightened up again "She is none of your concern Darien"

"Oh come on Mina! I know I may seem like an asshole but I'm not that bad" Darien sighed "I was just going to say that her music is beautiful! She really knows how to play that flute"

Mina smiled "Yes she did" and before he could ask further Mina excused herself and left for her lunch break.

* * *

Author's notes: Chapter 4 up asap for you guys ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Taming the Runaway Boss**

 **Author's Notes** :

 **Hey there Peeps ^_^ Another chapter up for you. Will have another one up for you as soon as possible.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR IT'S CHARACTERS**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The bell above the diner door sounded as the young blonde behind the counter greeted "Good evening Mr Sanchez! How's my favourite customer doing?"

"Aw Serena!" The elderly gentleman smiled "I'm not to bad not I get to see your lovely face"

Serena smiled "Usual order today?"

"One cup of coffee and your delicious buttered waffles please" My Sanchez winked

Serena chuckled "No problem sir, have a seat and I'll bring your coffee to you"

Placing the order ticket in the service window of the kitchen Serena dinged the bell, giving a heads up to the cook and started on the coffee. It was just another Monday morning in the Greasy Spoon Diner in the downtown area of Thornwood City. Working at the diner for the last three years, Serena knew the workings of the entire diner had gotten to know all of the regulars by heart.

Giving Mr Sanchez his usual Monday morning order, Serena checked her written schedule at a local after school club they would hold for kids with parents of disadvantaged or under privileged backgrounds. Serena herself had started this small after school club with the help of friends and neighbours with similar problems, finding care for their children. As a young mum Serena found it difficult sometimes to find good child care for her two twins Theodore and Rosemary. They were only three years old and weren't old enough yet for school so they needed to be cared for during the mornings and afternoons.

As a compromise Serena had chosen some early morning and late evening shifts to try and stabilise work and childcare needs. However she felt that she was beginning to spread herself a little too thin. After speaking with other young families in similar situations, Serena found new motivation for a start up business, a children's care program for parents on a low income and children between the ages of three years old and upwards. The program would consist of stimulating activities such as art time, story corner, free play, DIY make or bake, after school walking bus and homework group as well as fun and active games that were fun for everyone.

Even the thought of it in her head brought a smile to Serena's faceas the bell over the diner door sounded again.

"Good Morning! Would you like any coffee?" Serena greeted before turning to see a young woman around the same age as her with red curly hair, green eyes and freckles wearing the diner's uniform of yellow pinafore with a white cotton apron and her hair pulled back in a green ribbon as she huffed "Sorry I'm late Serena that damn bus went and arrived late again then Melvin offered me a ride and his car broke down! Stupid heap of junk"

Serena smiled "Hey Molly don't worry about it, I'm sure it was stuck in rush hour traffic again! How's Charlie? Is he feeling better?"

Molly hung her handbag and coat behind the diner counter and answered "No my poor baby is still wheezy! He's coughing a lot too! Wonder if maybe he's got Asthma?"

"Could be possible" Serena shrugged "Isn't Melvin Asthmatic?"

Molly gasped "Oh yes of course! It maybe in his genes! Ugh! I have my early morning head on today"

Serena laughed as she hugged her friend "Ahhh! It's okay, it's been pretty slow as usual today. Just me and my favourite man Mr Sanchez"

Mr Sanchez sent a wink her way as Serena asked "Would you like some more coffee Sweetie?"

"If you would be so kind Miss Serena" he replied placing his newspaper on the table in front of him.

Molly got to restocking the condiments as she asked "So are you still looking to make money for this childcare business of yours Serena?"

"Uh Huh!" Serena answered as she swept the floors "I got my sealed little piggy bank about half full so far but I still have a ways to go yet"

Molly sighed "Why can't we just win the lottery? That'd sort all our problems out permanently"

Rolling her eyes, Serena sighed "Ugh! I know right? But at least there is one thing we have on those rich folks Molly!"

"What's that?" Molly scoffed

Serena turned "Well they will have been so used to being waited on hand and foot they'll have forgotten how to cook, use a washing machine, realising that before dishwashers civilised people use this thing called a sink"

Molly gasped in amusement "No!"

"Yes!" Serena answered in the same mock seriousness "And the worst part is...when there's no one to clean for them...they'll have to...dare I say it...do it themselves!"

Molly feigned terror not hiding her laughter "Oh no! Anything but that!"

"The world will come to an end Molly" Serena said with mock fear on her face "when the internet and computers dependent must once again discover pen and paper!"

Molly laughed as Serena mock fainted on to the counter "Will the torment never seize?"

"Not unless your get these dishes prepped for use" Said a handsome blonde man from the service window "Get in here and put the dishes away you goofball!"

"Ha ha! Sorry Andrew" Serena laughed as she got back to work.

It was hard to admit but Serena was looking towards her future and knew that future would lead her away from the diner. Serena sighed as the potential of leaving a place of work and people she'd come to love so much brought a bittersweet grin to her face.

The bell above the door to the diner sounded again "Uh...Hello"

Serena and Molly looked towards the door to see a young woman with long dark hair with natural red highlights, flawless cream complexion and lovely purple eyes. She was around the same height as Molly and she wore a lovely woven poncho in colours of red and gold like colours of fire. The could not help but gape at the beautiful newcomer who asked them "I was wondering if anyone here would have directions to Ebony Heights apartment building?"

Looking at each other, Molly and Serena gasped "Our new neighbour?!"

"Oh? Are you two residents at this building?" The young woman asked

Nodding, Molly smiled "Yes we've lived there the last few years! What floor are you based on?"

Pulling a letter with the address on it as well as the apartment details, the young lady smiled "I'm on the second floor"

"So are we!" The both smiled as the beckoned the young lady in and introduced themselves "Welcome to Thornwood City I'm Serena and the lovely red head is Molly, we live in flat 26 and 27 on the second floor" Serena smiled.

Molly greeted "We'd be happy to direct you straight there but how about you stop here for a bite to eat?"

"Oh that would be great! Thank you both so much" the young lady said "I'm Rei Hino, I'm moving here with my husband Chad and son Isaac"

"Ah! Is Isaac with you now?" Serena asked

Rei gasped "Oh dear! I thought I'd be getting back in the car! I'll go and park up properly and bring him inside"

When Rei returned, Molly and Serena couldn't help but gush over the beautiful little boy in Rei's arms. He was the spitting image of his mother with her dark hair and natural red highlights, her dark eyes of purple and his cream complexion was just perfect. He was wearing a navy blue hoodie with little denim jeans and a little pair of converse trainers adorned his feet. He was currently sucking his thumb as Serena smiled for him "Hello Isaac"

The little boy took his thumb out of his mouth and gave Serena a shy smile and waved to her. Serena smiled and said "Our cook makes the yummiest chocolate pancakes! They're so yummy me and my friend Molly eat them all the time!"

Little Isaac looked to his mummy with excitement as Rei said "Oh that sounds too good to pass up! What do you think sweetie? Want some pancakes?"

The little boy nodded enthusiastically and asked Serena in a cute but quiet voice "Can...I have a cup of milk too pwease?"

"Of course you can" Serena smiled sweetly "I even have a nice swizzle straw you can drink it with"

Isaac smiled happily as Rei chuckled "And a tea for me please"

Molly smiled as she wrote their order on a ticket for them "Anything for you to eat Rei?"

"Well the pancakes sound wonderful but I can't have chocolate...Do you have any other flavours?" Rei asked as she found a table with her son.

"There is a really delicious strawberry and cream pancake set" Serena said

* * *

After finishing their meal, Rei obtained the directions for Ebony Heights from Serena and Molly. Once their shift was over Molly and Serena helped Rei with her belongings. The door to number 27 opened to reveal a tidy looking gentleman in a tweed cardigan, neat looking shirt and a professional looking brown tie with brown trousers on his lower half, his feet encased in fuzzy blue slippers as he smiled "Is that my lovely wife I hear in the hall?"

Molly turned towards the man and smiled "Oh sorry Melvin Serena and I were just chatting with our new neighbour"

"Ah yes! I thought I heard people moving in" Melvin said as he moved forwards to shake Rei's hand and introduce himself.

"Well I'm sure you folks have had a long day travelling" Melvin smiled politely "I just made some spaghetti Bolognese if you and your family would like to join us?"

"Did someone say spaghetti?" Came a male voice from just behind them and they all turned to find a man who looked a little bit like a cross between a skater and a rock star "Because I am starving!"

The man in question had long brown hair that fell into his chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin and was at least 6 ft tall. He wore torn denim jeans, a leather jacket and a Guns n Roses vest that clung to his surfer toned body. Rei turned with a smile as Chad swept her into his arms for a kiss as he greeted her "Hey baby getting to know the neighbours already?"

Little Isaac whinged "Ew! Daddy and Mommy making kissy face!"

"Well how about I make kissy face with you little man?" the man asked as he swept Isaac into his arms and started rubbing his stubbled face all over his son's face and neck as the little boy laughed.

Rei laughed as she turned back to their new neighbours "Sorry this is my husband Chad, he's starting with the local public elementary school teaching music"

Chad shook their hands as a little boy with red curly hair wrapped his little arms around Molly "Mommy!"

"Hey Charlie! Have you been good for Daddy today?" Molly exclaimed happily as she hugged the her little boy.

"Yeah! Daddy and me went to play in the park!" Charlie smiled and then looked to see there were new people...with a new little boy here.

He looked up at his mother and asked "Mommy who are you talking too?"

Molly chuckled "Charlie these are our new neighbours Mr and Mrs Hino and their little boy Isaac, would you like to say hello?"

Charlie stepped forwards with a smile, pushing his little glasses back up his little nose as he said " Hi! I am Charlie, what's your name?"

Isaac looked to his Mom and Dad who gave a wink and a reassuring nod. Isaac then turned back to Charlie "I..Isaac" he stuttered in a bashful tone.

"Isaac" Charlie smiled "I'm playing some games with my friends want to play?"

Isaac smiled and nodded before following Charlie into apartment 27. Serena chuckled "Aw that's cute". Just as she turned her attention back to the new neighbours they saw a little lights trailing towards her on the floor. Smiling slightly Serena said "Excuse me for a moment"

Rei and Chad watched with curiosity as Serena pulled out a necklace with a small glass prism for a pendant. Using the prism within her fingers, Serena reflected some of the light from the floor making a bright rainbow coloured stream of light back through the door of Molly and Melvin's apartment. Within seconds the sound of two sets of little footprints came towards them and in a blur of silver golden blond two little smiley children threw themselves into Serena's arms as she covered both of their faces in kisses.

Rei smiled sweetly as the little girl in Serena's arms nudged her little male double and moved her hands in a unique and intricate fashion. Rei looked at Chad with surprise before she waved "Hi"

The little girl waved back with a shy but gorgeous little smile as her brother did the same. The children in front of Serena were just adorable and two little carbon copies of their mother. The little boy was dressed in little navy blue dungarees with a spiderman badge sewn and embroidered on the front chest pocket. He wore a long sleeved red t-shirt underneath with little black socks as well as blue and red trainers on his feet. His long blonde hair curling behind his ears and at the base of his neck with long bangs of silver golden blond fell into eye of cerulean blue.

The little girl, like her brother, had beautiful soft blond curls in little pig tails. She had a lovely purple hooded t-shirt with long sleeves and little snowflakes embroidered in silver down the sleeves. She wore a set of light blue dungarees with a picture of Olaf the snowman embroidered on the front chest pocket. Unlike her brother the little girl's dungarees had a skirt whereas her brother's had trouser legs. Her little legs were encased in adorable little purple leggings and little fleece lined boots on her feet.

The little girl turned to her mother and used her hands as she smiled. Serena smiled as well as she gestured and said "Yes the new lady us very pretty isn't she?"

The little boy made some hand shapes of his own and Serena signed back, saying "These nice people are Mr and Mrs Hino they live next door to us now"

They turned to the new neighbours smiling and signed to them both as Serena interpreted "Are you going to be friends with us?"

Rei and Chad chuckled as Chad nodded "Sure! Please be friends with our little boy Isaac, he's a little shy"

Serena signed for Chad and then signed something else to the twins and within seconds before they ran back into Molly and Melvin's apartment to play. Turning back to her neighbours Serena chuckled "My twins Theodore and Rosemary! They're curious little things so please excuse them if they ask you lots of questions, they're good kids"

"They're adorable Serena" Rei smiled "Was that sign language you were just using" Chad asked. Serena nodded "Oh yeah they've learned to use it pretty well, my twins may end up being smarter than me...it's terrifying" She laughed and told them reassuringly "Don't worry I've asked that they use their etch n sketch boards with Isaac and he can write back to them"

"Shall we go in and have dinner?" Melvin asked

Rei blushed "Oh Melvin we wouldn't want to impose on you and your family like that"

Molly smirked "Nonsense! Serena imposes all the time!"

Serena turned with mock insult to her friend "Says she who sneaks over once the kids are asleep to drink my wine, eat my cookies and watch my chick flick movies"

"Oh that sounds like fun!" Rei gasped

Molly laughed "You should join us Rei! We can have a real girls night in with wine popcorn, movies..."

"Molly's old fashioned game of mystery date" Serena giggled

"Ssh! Serena men are present!" Molly giggled

Serena shrugged "What? It wasn't my idea to involve celebrity men in the game Molly"

"Hey!" Molly laughed as Serena linked arms with Rei who laughed as they all walked into Molly's apartment and enjoyed dinner with good company.

* * *

After saying good night to Rei and Chad as well as Molly and Melvin, Serena escorted her two sleepy little children across the hall into her cramped little apartment. As Serena opened her apartment door it opened on to the hallway that was no more than four feet wide and four feet long. The bathroom was right in front of the front door with a small corner bath tub and an electric shower. A small and slightly wobbly sink stood to the left of the bathroom's door way with an old and dingy looking mirror mounted on the wall above it. A porcelain shelf that had been mounted using super glue sat just beneath the bathroom's only mirror. The toilet stood to the right of the sink and was also wobbly with a toilet roll holder sitting in a small gap between the wall and the toilet. A small set of basket draws stood to the left of the sink nearest the shower.

Turning left as they walked in through the front door Serena turned and secured the front door before guiding the sleepy cherubs to the bathroom to wash their faces, teeth and hands. Once they were changed into their pyjamas, Theodore in Monsters Inc pyjamas and Rosemary in Yellow teddy bear ones, Serena switched on the swirling stars night light and put them to bed.

The bedroom was small! So much so that the double bed at the centre of the room took up most of the space. There was a curtain to the left of the bed that was held back by a colourful scarf to reveal a makeshift closet and a small chest of drawers for the twins to the left of the door as they entered the bedroom. The bed sat underneath the room's only window which had an old blind that had been mounted in a crooked position and hung slightly on the right hand side.

Serena looked around her tiny, cramped apartment and frowned slightly. They couldn't live like this forever and as much as she dreamed of her childcare business, her dream could come to pass just now and money was needed to pay bills and put food on the table. With a long sigh Serena moved to the bathroom, getting a quick wash in the bathroom and got into her own pyjamas before slipping into bed. Her twins cuddling into her warmth as she closed her eyes Serena anticipated another busy day of work before slipping off into her dreams.


End file.
